Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Owners of content, such as live streaming events, may employ a content delivery network to distribute the content to users who wish to view the content. In some examples, the content delivery network may distribute content data associated with the content over a network. Users may use devices such as computers or mobile devices, which may be connected to the network, to receive the content data in order to view the content.